


Слепая зона

by Arasi



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Об этом нужно написать книгу, — сказал Джек. […]<br/>— Книгу? — спросил Фред. Он лежал на спине, заложив одну руку за голову, другая была под плечом Джека.<br/>Джек перевернулся на бок, подперев рукой голову.<br/>— Книгу, — сказал он.<br/>— О чём?<br/>— О войне. Обо всём этом.<br/>— Не о нас?<br/>— История, Киллер, история. Мы творим историю, и сами об этом не знаем. Все эти авианосцы и авиагруппы... Кто-то должен это всё записать.<br/>— Наверное, — сказал Фред. (c) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»</p>
<p>История, в которой Фреда при Уэйке не подбирала подлодка, а Джек, вернувшись домой, не писал книжки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепая зона

#  Пролог

_ Февраль 1992 _

Покупатели в книжном толпятся у кассы. Сонная продавщица едва успевает отпускать путеводители, газеты и жвачку. Джек сразу проходит вглубь зала и задумчиво бродит между стеллажами. Корешки книг мягко шуршат, когда их задевает слишком громоздкая для узких проходов армейская сумка. Классическая литература — явно не то. Фантастика? Фэнтези? Романы? Бесконечные ряды полок, яркие стенды с бестселлерами, рекламные постеры на каждой свободной поверхности.

— Вам помочь? — наверное, поток клиентов иссяк или одинокий посетитель, без дела шатающийся по магазину, вызывает подозрение.

— Добрый день, мэм, — на вид девушке можно дать около двадцати пяти. Она не высокая, не красивая, не молодая — никакая в сущности. Очки в роговой оправе и смятая форменная жилетка делают её похожей на неряшливую замарашку из школьной комедии.

— Ищете что-то конкретное? — приветствие она игнорирует. Стоит, спрятав бейдж под скрещенными на груди руками, и разве что не притопывает ногой от нетерпения.

Джек бросает взгляд на ряды детективов в мягких обложках и кивает:

— Фредерик Трустоу «На крыле».

Где-то в подсобке звонит телефон. Девушка хмурится и исчезает за стеллажом с дамскими романами. Очередная трель обрывается на середине. Джек уже собирается уходить, когда из глубины магазина до него доносится:

— Посмотрите в исторической литературе, только там автор другой.

 

Кажется, все продавщицы тут неуловимо похожи. Неопрятная, неулыбчивая, пожилая дама с именем «Люси» на бейдже спотыкается о сумку Джека и останавливается, сверлит недовольным взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Джек, продолжая вертеть в руках книгу. Не открывает, разглядывает чёрные силуэты двух «Хэллкэтов» на фоне закатного неба и задумчиво теребит край мягкой обложки.

Может, они мать и дочь — эта Люси и та, первая. А может, просто две усталые некрасивые женщины, недолюбливающие свою работу.

— Если вы интересуетесь Второй мировой, я бы рекомендовала вам ознакомиться…

— Я не интересуюсь Второй мировой, — прерывает Джек. — Я интересуюсь этим автором.

Люси оскорблённо фыркает и наконец идёт прочь. Потом оборачивается, кидает выразительный взгляд на перегораживающую проход армейскую сумку и ехидно интересуется:

— Вместе с ним воевали, да?

 

#  Глава 1

_ Август 1990 _

— Видел бассейн? — спрашивает Боб.

Фред качает головой, продолжая прислушиваться к разговору за дверью. Они торчат в приёмной перед кабинетом нового командира уже добрых пятнадцать минут. Все стулья заняты стопками бумаг, между которыми угрюмо бродит секретарь с нашивками лейтенанта.

— Ненавижу пустыню, — сообщает Боб, и его словоохотливость порядком раздражает, — но знаешь, эти домики, и бассейн — почти как отель. И до города можно при желании дойти пешком. И никаких больше экзаменов.

— И никакого больше Дила, — хмыкает Фред.

Боб смеётся в голос. Секретарь неодобрительно косится в их сторону, Фред толкает товарища локтем.

Из-за двери доносится:

— Вы в курсе, что после выпуска они налетали всего четыреста часов на двоих? Включая тренажёры.

Ответ не разобрать. Зато отчётливо слышно:

— Удачи, Хардиган.

И высокий мужчина в форме полковника выходит из кабинета.

Двое пилотов вытягиваются по стойке смирно, провожая его взглядами.

 

Командир двадцатой истребительной эскадрильи, майор Джек Хардиган просматривает личные дела новеньких. В его кабинете о неожиданной переброске 82-ой дивизии через половину земного шара свидетельствует разве что отсутствие кресла для посетителей.

— Трасто?

— Трустоу, сэр, — поправляет Фред.

Взгляд поверх бумаг, короткий кивок. Тут, кажется, даже редкие пылинки лежат ровно. Сам майор сосредоточен, аккуратен и, некстати думает Фред, красив.

— Сильвер.

— Мы налетали больше двухсот часов каждый, сэр, — сообщает Боб.

Джек Хардиган хмыкает и опускает бумаги на стол. Пока он сидит, рост не определить — наверное, средний. Волосы тёмные, зачёсаны на пробор. Полевая форма выглажена и застёгнута на все пуговицы. Если вдуматься, половина базы выглядит так. Откуда странная мысль, что он красивый? Просто аккуратный и правильный. Просто хороший командир, получше Джерри Дила, если повезёт.

— Это не может не радовать, джентльмены. Ни я, ни полковник Дженнингс не ожидали, что замену пришлют так быстро.

Последняя фраза — явно извинение за невольно подслушанную грубость вышестоящего руководства. Фред выдыхает, только сейчас осознавая, что ожидал выволочки за чрезмерное любопытство. Боб тоже расслабляется.

— Мы не подведём, сэр.

Майор кивает, возвращаясь к проглядыванию папок.

— Почему прислали именно вас? Проблемы с командованием?

— Никак нет, сэр, — отвечает Фред. Отвечает слишком быстро. Майор понимающе усмехается.

— Подполковник Дил — прекрасный командир, — Фред смотрит строго перед собой, лишь бы не видеть, как морщится при этих словах Боб, — просто он…

Неловкая пауза.

— Не давал вам летать, — заканчивает за него майор.

— Так точно, — улыбается Боб.

— Тем не менее, за прошедший год мы оба налетали достаточно для прохождения службы в районе боевых действий, — тихо добавляет Фред.

— И нам не терпится надрать Саддаму задницу, — Боб твердит это уже три дня — с того самого момента, как подполковник Дил подписал бумаги о переводе двоих новичков в двадцатую истребительную эскадрилью. В присутствии командира фраза звучит глупо и неуместно.

— Если нам повезёт, — майор никак не реагирует на формулировку, — Саддам выведет войска из Кувейта, и войны не будет.

Боб хмурится. Фред предвкушает бесконечный поток шуточек на тему нежелания руководства драться.

— Вопросы есть? — майор поднимается из-за стола, чтобы убрать их личные дела в шкаф.

— Правда ли, что нас прислали на место парня, чей самолёт подбили арабы во время разведывательной миссии на приграничной территории?

Командир оборачивается. На его лице проступает смесь недоумения и любопытства.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Кто наплёл вам эту чушь?

Фред усмехается — Сильвер только что проспорил ему десятку, F-15 не посылают в разведку, тем более, когда на их прошлой базе в Турции стоит целая «стая» «Рэйвенов».

 

— Между прочим, я летаю дольше, чем вы оба ходите, — беззлобно сообщает Хэнсен Броган, стоя в дверях комнаты Фреда. Вечер только начался, но Броган уже достаточно пьян, чтобы поддразнивать новичков.

— А ты не слишком долго засиделся в лейтенантах, ас? — огрызается из соседней комнаты Сильвер.

Их расселяют по пять человек в коттедже — называть домики корпусами не поворачивается язык. Пять крошечных спален, общая гостиная, две душевых. С водой пока напряжёнка, душ не чаще раза в сутки, по графику — об этом сообщает замкомэск, показывая новое место. Через неделю должны всё наладить. Через две обещали подключить кондиционеры.

Фред открывает шкаф и начинает ладонью смахивать песок с полок. Броган хмыкает:

— А вы, видать, собрались воевать? Думали, прилетите, будете стрелять по арабам, малевать красно-бело-чёрные флажки на флюзеляже— по числу сбитых самолётов, получать медальки, славу и почёт?

В комнату заглядывает Шустер, криво усмехается, наблюдая за попытками Фреда очистить шкаф:

— Щётка и совок в подсобке у входа, не вздумай разносить эту дрянь по комнатам. И так уже на зубах скрипит круглые сутки.

— Я расскажу, как всё будет, — тянет Броган. — Мы до посинения патрулируем приграничную территорию в копании французиков — никаких разговоров по рации, потому что никто никого не понимает — потом кто-то срывается, на нашу долю приходится пара боевых вылетов, и потом — оп! — и всё закончилось. И ни тебе медалек, ни сбитых самолётов. А слава и почёт — шишкам из командования.

Песок липнет к влажным ладоням. Солнце светит в окно. Раскалённый сухой воздух почти обжигает лёгкие, и вездесущие песчинки царапают носоглотку. Фред, чертыхаясь, отряхивает руки и тащится в подсобку. Броган продолжает вяло переругиваться с Бобом. Медали, бои, слава… Что бы ни случилось, это будет лучше, чем прозябание на скамейке запасных в эскадрилье Дила. Особенно, если через две недели действительно установят кондиционеры.

 

#  Глава 2

_Январь 1991_

Если не вдаваться в подробности, боевой вылет не слишком отличается от полётов на тренажёре: ты поднимаешь машину в воздух, находишь цель, уходишь от преследования, стреляешь. Скорость, сила, азарт. И когда адреналин кипит в крови, а в ушах почти слышен свист ветра за герметичным колпаком кабины, на какую-то долю секунды можно поверить, что разлетающийся на куски самолёт под правым крылом — это красивый спецэффект симулятора. Всё нормально — ты прошёл проверку, а твой ведомый просто провалил тест и будет пересдавать на следующей неделе.

Джек шнурует ботинки, когда в его комнату врывается Дуэйн Хиггинс. Молотит кулаком в дверь, входит, не дожидаясь приглашения, замирает на пару секунд, потом запирает замок и начинает нервно кружить в узком пространстве, едва не наталкиваясь на стены. Спотыкается у стола, выдвигает и задвигает обратно стул, пару секунд разглядывает пустую тумбочку, присаживается на кровать, вскакивает снова. Джек украдкой сверяется с часами на стене — через сорок минут они оба должны быть на аэродроме. До вылета чуть меньше часа.

Джек поднимается и ждёт. И отстранённо отмечает, что летать с Дуэйном в паре было интересно — да, непросто, да, своего рода состязание, недопустимое в воздухе, тем более, в бою. Но, с другой стороны, не было тогда боёв. А сейчас, когда есть, Дуэйн прекрасно справляется с обязанностями командира звена и его, Джека, заместителя.

— Ты сдурел, командир?

Джек молчит. Указывать сейчас на субординацию — глупо. Изображать удивление — бессмысленно. Избегать разговора, ссылаясь на нехватку времени — малодушно. А ведь раньше они были друзьями. Раньше подобная фамильярность казалась забавной, создавала ощущение, что в размеренной и упорядоченной жизни Джека присутствует достаточная и необходимая доля хаоса. Теперь хаоса с лихвой хватает и без чужого вмешательства. Дуэйн останавливается, опираясь на высокий подоконник:

— Ты подал рапорт на Дженнингса?

— Да, подал.

— Ты сдурел, Джек?

В вопросе нет злобы, зато есть что-то похожее на обиду. И Джек внезапно чувствует себя смертельно уставшим — от вылетов, от подъёмов по тревоге, от скомканной, несуразной, суетливой войны. И ещё он внезапно думает, что поступил правильно.

— Полковник Дженнингс отдал приказ без ведома вышестоящего командования.Он отправил на задание заведомо неподготовленные для выбранной цели самолёты. Он хотел выслужиться и понадеялся на удачу.

Дуэйн стоит неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди:

— Его приказ спас эскадрилью. И, кстати говоря, не только её.

Фраза звучит излишне пафосно, Джек хмыкает.

— Спасти эскадрилью можно было и другим способом. Например, поделившись с командованиемподозрениями и направив в выбранный район самолёты-разведчики. Но, если бы он донёс свои подозрения до кого-то сверху, и если бы разведывательная миссия дала ожидаемый результат, лавры бы достались не ему.

— Об этом удобно говорить постфактум, Джек, — Дуэйн упорно не смотрит ему в глаза, это начинает бесить.

— Если на то пошло, — Джек опирается о стену, неосознанно копируяпозу, — постфактум вообще говорить удобно. Дженнингс отправил четыре необорудованных должным образом самолёта на разведку.

— В патруль, — голос Дуэйна звучит ровно.

— Хорошо, — так же спокойно соглашается Джек, — он отправил четыре необорудованных должным образом самолёта патрулировать незнакомую вражескую территорию, за сутки до удара по ней. Это называется разведкой.

Дуэйн поджимает губы и молчит.

— В результате два самолёта были сбиты наземными средствами ПВО противника.

— Что позволило избежать потерь при наступлении сутки спустя, — упрямо констатирует Дуэйн. И продолжает разглядывать стену, пропуская момент, когда спокойствие Джека становится угрожающим.

— И вот тут мы возвращаемся к «постфактум» и «удобно», — голос Джека едва слышен, и Дуэйну наконец приходится посмотреть в его сторону. — Если бы не этот приказ, сутки спустя во время боевого вылета были бы сбиты те же два самолёта. Или другие два. Например, мой или твой. Может, в этом всё дело, Дуэйн? Дело не в рапорте, а в том, что вместо тебя сбили двух новичков?

Дуэйн не меняет позы, но напрягается разом и весь — как будто в ожидании удара.

— Ты что, не понимаешь, да? Ты подал рапорт, Дженнингс только что подал ответный. В течение суток тебя отстранят от полётов, будет разбирательство, трибунал, возможно, увольнение из армии. Тебя вышвырнут. Или нет. Но это будет потом. А сейчас к пяти вылетам в сутки на меня свалится командование эскадрильей. И всё потому, что ты потерял двух пилотов и не смог смириться с этим.

— Я потерял одного пилота, — говорит Джек. — И ещё одного я по-прежнему надеюсь найти.

— Может, в этом всё дело? — спрашивает Дуэйн с неожиданной горечью в голосе. — Дело не в приказе, а в том, кого ты потерял?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Взгляд Дуэйна внезапно внимательный и цепкий, руки по-прежнему сложены на груди. И губы плотно сжаты — как когда он не может решить, стоит ли продолжать.

— Я имею в виду, что, возможно, дело не в приказе, а в том, что вместо меня, тебя или кого-то ещё сбили голубка Трустоу. Его сбили, и тебе приспичило отомстить.

Джек шумно втягивает носом воздух. Взгляд становится отстранённым. Дуэйн сбивается с мысли, замирает и не сразу осознаёт, что командир в ярости.

— Убирайся.

Несколько секунд Дуэйн стоит неподвижно, потом, неловко задев угол кровати, идёт к двери. Джек молчит, глядя строго перед собой. Через пятнадцать минут на аэродроме его ждёт приказ об отстранении от полётов.

 

#  Глава 3

_Декабрь 1990_

— О! — радостно восклицает Леви, разглядывая свои карты.

Это «о!» ничего не значит, так он начинает каждую партию. Хиггинс усмехается, и Фред прикидывает, какова вероятность, что усмешка относится к игре, а не к тому, как выделывается Леви. Вряд ли: Хиггинс заядлый игрок, не чета остальным собравшимся. В той компании, где он играет обычно, другие ставки, и в случае, если это всплывёт, будут другие санкции. Интересно, думает Фред, что он забыл здесь? Неужели проигрался по-крупному и надеется компенсировать хотя бы часть потерь за их счёт?

— Ставлю пять баксов, — начинает Шустер. За карточным столом он всегда до смешного серьёзен.

— Поддерживаю, — говорит Джек. Фред поворачивает голову и несколько секунд позволяет себе просто разглядывать его профиль.

— Поддерживаю, — Фред откидывается на спинку стула. Всё-таки карты — это не его. Если бы не присутствие командира, он точно нашёл бы себе другое занятье.

— Знаете, что я хочу на Рождество? — спрашивает Боб, небрежно бросая на стол десятку. — Много сбитых арабских МИГов.

Леви смеётся в голос и вслед за Хиггинсом поддерживает ставку. На стол ложатся три карты.

— Утром двадцать шестого назначен вылет, — усмехается Джек. — Могу отправить тебя в патруль, вне очереди.

Боб как-то сразу грустнеет, при виде его вытянувшейся физиономии Леви снова начинает хохотать.

— Я могу полететь утром двадцать шестого, — говорит Фред и тут же натыкается на неприкрытую враждебность во взгляде Хиггинса.

— Ты и так летишь, — коротко улыбается Джек. — Я знал, что ты не будешь возражать.

Фред улыбается в ответ, сидит и рассматривает свои карты — лишь бы не встречаться глазами с вечно недовольным замкомэском.

— А командир-то прав, — усмехается Леви, когда Шустер поднимает ставку. — Ты, Сильвер, не ребёнок, чтобы писать Санте письма. Хочешь сбивать МИГи — попробуй пахать, как Трасти. Чтобы желание исполнилось, нужно что-то сделать.

— А сейчас, — заговорщическим шёпотом сообщает Шустер, — вы все услышите поучительную историю о том, как год назад на Рождество наш Леви попросил перевода в тёплые края, и как он теперь счастлив потеть в компании французов и канадцев.

Теперь смеются все. Байки о вечно обледеневшей взлётно-посадочной полосе в Саффолке не слышал разве что глухой.

Фред пасует — совершенно бестолковый расклад — сидит и разглядывает остальных. Боб, кажется, сомневается, но всё же остаётся в игре. Хиггинс всё ещё недоволен, но скорее им, Фредом, а не картами. Эти косые взгляды, привычка влезть в любой разговор с командиром — всё это парадоксально похоже на ревность, думает Фред. Вертит мысль и так, и эдак, пытается решить, насколько она правдоподобна. Пытается понять, насколько в случае правдоподобия эта мысль ему, Фреду, льстит.

Хиггинс открывает следующую карту.

— А знаете, чего хочу на Рождество я? — спрашивает Леви. Бросает на стол ещё десятку, оглядывает всех присутствующих с видом победителя. — Я хочу узнать, где Броган умудряется доставать своё пойло в таком количестве, и как он с утра встаёт с постели трезвым.

Шустер невзначай косится на командира, ожидая реакции. Тот хмыкает, и вслед за ним неуверенно улыбаются остальные.

— А ты, Трасти? — не унимается Леви. — Чего хочешь ты?

Фред пожимает плечами, пытаясь придумать что-то остроумное. Как назло, в голове пусто.

— Судя по мечтательному выражению лица, он хочет бабу, — констатирует Шустер.

— Эй, что не так с моим лицом, — вскидывается Фред.

Боб легко толкает его локтём:

— Ничего, Трасти, отвоюешь, вернёшься — весь красивый, в парадной форме — покажешь трюк с черенком от вишни — и любая девчонка будет твоей.

Хиггинс открывает карту, и Фред впервые благодарен ему за прерванный разговор. Леви задумчиво кусает губы. Джек еле заметно морщится — то ли расклад неудачный, то ли надоел бестолковый трёп. То ли не хочет слушать про воображаемую девушку, ждущую Фреда. И вот эта мысль действительно льстит. Жаль только, что гипотезу никак не подтвердить. Или?..

Идея вертится в голове, въедаясь в подкорку, не даёт сосредоточиться на игре. Маленькое самонадеянное «или» звенит в висках. И ещё с полсотни идиотских лозунгов из разряда «лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего сделать не отважился».

— Вы слышали, кстати, Бэгли женится, — говорит Шустер, несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывает свои карты, невзначай добавляет: — Я пас.

— И возвращается на гражданку? — интересуется Джек. Поднимает ставку.

Шустер пожимает плечами:

— Нет, вроде. Будет продлевать контракт.

— Вот и молодец, — весомо заявляет Хиггинс, выкладывая на стол последнюю карту.

Фред опять косится на командира. Тот задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу, выражение лица нечитаемо.

А ведь за это выгоняют из армии, думает Фред. Мысль оказывается неожиданной и, наверное, запоздалой. В голове опять вертится что-то про «живёшь один раз» и про то, что в любом случае прояснить ситуацию необходимо. Хватит уже страдать, как студентка, влюбившаяся в преподавателя. Ей-богу, смешно.

Боб открывает карты. Фред выныривает из своих мыслей, рассеянно соображая, что он пропустил. Хиггинс признаёт поражение спокойно. Шустер сдавленно ругается. Джек выкладывает на стол бубнового короля и валета червей и забирает банк.

 

Из всех семейных торжеств, пожалуй, именно Рождество Дуэйн Хиггинс считает самым скучным праздником. Очумевшая после дня, проведённого на кухне, мать, вечно спешащий куда-то отец, сестра, которая надеется улизнуть на ночь с очередным ухажёром, и ещё кучка родственников, о которых не вспомнишь до следующего года.

В этом году заявление на отпуск к Рождеству подали лишь четверо. Ни одно из них одобрено не было. Даже официально в увольнительной сейчас находится от силы треть эскадрильи. Все измотаны ожиданием, все не то надеются на войну, не то боятся её. Но уж лучше так, чем дома, в компании индейки.

Рождество шуршит по крышам жилых корпусов жарким и сухим ветром, забивается в нос и в глаза серой пылью аэродрома, скрипит на зубах вездесущими песчинками. Рождество смеётся и гомонит, перетекая из одного крошечного дворика в другой толпой пьяных лётчиков.

Дуэйн проводит в гостиной своего корпуса полчаса, болтая ни о чём с командиром. Всё как в старые времена, до появления щенка Трасти, вечно лезущего не в своё дело. Потом Джек уходит спать — Дженнингс не мог не назначить внеплановый вылет на утро двадцать шестого — и Дуэйн бродит по базе, переходя от одной компании к другой.

Щенок Трасти обнаруживается одиноко бредущим по направлению к корпусам командного состава. Дуэйн окликает его раньше, чем успевает признать это идиотской затеей. Парень тормозит резко и стоит, разглядывая свои ботинки.

— Ух ты, — Дуэйн кивком указывает на бутылку виски, которую тот бестолково вертит в руках.

Трустоу молча пожимает плечами. Конечно, ехидно думает Дуэйн, с командиром ты куда словоохотливей.

— И к кому же нынче пришёл Санта?

Щенок явно сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться.

— Это подарок майору.

Впрочем, можно было и не спрашивать. Кому ж ещё.

— От имени эскадрильи? — интересуется Дуэйн.

Трустоу неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Хочешь, я ему вручу?

— Не стоит утруждать себя, капитан, — а вот это звучит как явная грубость.

Дуэйн неосознанно скалится:

— О чём речь, лейтенант, я непременно передам ваши наилучшие пожелания.

— Я вполне в состоянии передать свои пожелания самостоятельно, — цедит щенок.

Дуэйн иронично вскидывает брови:

— Уверен, в таком сложном деле, лейтенант, отказываться от помощи как минимум неразумно.

— Неразумно, капитан, лезть не в своё дело, когда вас об этом не просят, — Трустоу почти шипит. И, что парадоксально, выглядит при этом угрожающе. Дуэйн с внезапным восхищением отмечает, что нелепая перебранка вдруг перестала быть безобидной. И что, оказывается, дурацкая бутылка действительно важна щенку. И что ему, Дуэйну, кажется, впервые удалось зацепиться за что-то действительно важное.

— Давно собирался сказать тебе, Трасти — хоть это и не моё дело — то, что ты хвостом ходишь за командиром, конечно, крайне трогательно, но, прости, попахивает педерастией.

Трустоу стоит истуканом, только вздрагивает, как от удара, когда Дуэйн выдёргивает у него из рук бутылку. Дуэйн удовлетворённо хмыкает и припечатывает:

— Если ты попадёшь под трибунал по голубой статье, мне не будет никакого дела. Но вот за Джека, знаешь ли, будет обидно — он точно не из этих, — разворачивается и идёт прочь.

И с опозданием в пять шагов понимает, что в глазах Трустоу не было возмущения, не было злости, не было ещё минуту назад мелькавшего желания дать в морду, наплевав на звание. В глазах Трустоу был страх. Страх и ещё немножко — растерянность. Как будто его поймали на месте преступления.

Рождество грохочет шипящими басами старого магнитофона, Рождество проносится над головой гулом взлетающего самолёта, хохочет бессмысленно и пьяно под окнами командирского корпуса. Дуэйн сидит один в тёмной гостиной и пьёт дорогущий виски. И до самого утра пытается решить, стоит ли рассказать обо всём Джеку.

 

Диспетчер дает добро на взлет. Фред привычно проверяет тормоза и выруливает на полосу. Шасси ведущего самолета отрываются от земли, Фред получает отмашку и начинает разгон.

В голове пусто, тело ощущается чужеродным и механическим. Как будто руками и ногами он уже сросся с самолетом. Как будто он, Фред, и есть самолет. А какое, если вдуматься, самолету дело до нелепых человеческих проблем. Какая разница, говорил ли вчера командир эскадрильи со своим заместителем. И поговорит ли сегодня. Да и какой смысл размышлять над ситуацией, на которую не можешь повлиять...

Фред плавно увеличивает обороты двигателя, уводя нос самолета вверх. Гул полосы обрывается, как будто оставаясь внизу. Фред поднимает шасси и закрылки, выводя самолет на заданный курс.

Темный треугольник ведущего самолета в сияющей глубине неба кажется нарисованным, приклеенным к лобовому стеклу, выжженным на сетчатке глаза.

— Ну что, Трасти, — спрашивает наушник голосом Джека, — готов к выполнению поставленной задачи?

Вопрос звенит мягкой насмешкой, мелькает перед глазами призраком улыбки.

— Так точно, командир, — отвечает Фред.

Значит, не говорил. Значит, Хиггинс решил промолчать. Хотя, в общем, какая разница...

Тишина в эфире шуршит чуть слышным гулом помех. Небо плывет навстречу зияющей синевой.

— Кстати, совсем забыл, — говорит Джек.

Фред снова напрягается, выныривая из уютного ощущения полета.

— С Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, командир.

Следуя заданному маршруту, Джек начинает плавный поворот. Под крылом мелькает крохотный каньон, у горизонта сливаются в золотистое море дюны. Фред повторяет манёвр и думает, что, может быть, потом, когда закончится ещё не начавшаяся война…

Россыпью точек проносится внизу безымянный посёлок, где живут грустные люди, никогда не видевшие неба.

 

#  Глава 4

_Январь 1991_

Тут нет вечеров. Кажется, пять минут назад ещё был день, а теперь ночь. Свет в мелких окошках жилых корпусов, фары машин, рокот идущего на посадку самолёта и вспыхивающие огни взлётно-посадочной полосы — до самого горизонта. И темнота, мягким коконом обнимающая базу. В этих краях нельзя расслабляться. Чуть зазеваешься — и пропадёшь. Сгинешь в опрокинувшемся на землю мраке, затеряешься в налетевшей буре, останешься — наедине с собственным приказом соблюдать режим радиомолчания.

На посадку заходит тяжёлый «Тандерболт», где-то над головой кружат в ожидании своей очереди «Соколы» пятой эскадрильи. Двадцатая истребительная заступает на дежурство через десять часов. Шесть часов на сон и ещё четыре — вынужденное выматывающее бездействие. Все увольнительные отменены, все отчёты неожиданно закончены, из полезных занятий на ближайшие часы — разве что перспектива выискивать в комнатах отдыха запрещённое спиртное. Но этим пусть занимается Дженнингс. Джек своих парней знает, через десять часов все будут готовы подняться в воздух.

Восточная часть базы — два квартала, примыкающие вплотную к аэродрому — пустует. Дома здесь богаче, дворы просторней. Первые пару месяцев, после расселения, все ждали, кому достанутся «пентхаусы». Новичкам демонстрировали кадки с засохшими пальмами и пустой бассейн, обещали, что не сегодня — завтра, база превратится в курорт. Курорта не получилось: пальмы увез гигантский мусоровоз, дома опечатали, улочки по обе стороны от въезда покрылись слоем серого песка. Наверное, если бы не аэродром с одной стороны и Восемьдесят вторая дивизия с другой, пустыня поглотила бы кварталы за пару месяцев.

Джек сворачивает с главной улицы и привычно петляет по тёмным закоулкам. Направо, налево, опять направо через калитку во двор. Аэродром на минуту затихает, и Джек отчётливо слышит шорох собственных шагов.

— Добро пожаловать на традиционную вечеринку у бассейна, — от стены отделяется силуэт.

Джек хмыкает, усаживаясь на пыльный бортик так, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать пунктир взлётно-посадочной полосы между тёмными строениями.

— Добрый вечер, Фред. Завтра этот квартал заселяют. Кажется, пехота. Будет тесновато.

— Будет война, — голос звучит спокойно и рассудительно. Наверное, грусть Джеку только чудится.

— Ну, за этим мы все здесь, — усмехается он.

В полумиле от них вспыхивают огни вертолётной площадки. Тёмные корпуса громоздятся на их фоне, похожие на картонные декорации к арабской сказке. Транспортник опускается с гулким рокотом. Кажется, так близко, что вот-вот накроет волной пыли. Джек почти готов прикрыть глаза рукой. Фред присаживается рядом с ним, принося запах сигарет и, кажется, виски. Воздух вокруг висит жаркий и неподвижный. Сидят молча, прислушиваясь, как за домами снуют люди, разгружая вертолёт, как подъезжает заправщик, как кто-то отдаёт в громкоговоритель приказы. В стороне включается освещение взлётно-посадочной полосы.

— О чём ты думаешь? — невпопад спрашивает Джек. И сам удивляется вопросу.

Фред пожимает плечами, мимоходом задевая Джека локтём.

— О причинах.

В воздух один за другим поднимается пара F-16. Фред ждёт, пока погаснут огни, чтобы продолжить:

— Это похоже на книгу. Если смотреть со стороны, есть общий сюжет с некоторой внутренней логикой. Если понять логику, можно предсказать несколько вариантов развития событий. Но вот что побудило автора выбрать сюжет, логику или вариант — можно только гадать. Война — это сюжет, наш общий. А почему мы здесь — я, вы, генерал Шварцкопф, Саддам — у каждого своя причина. Интересно, как столько разных причин соединяются в одну общую войну.

Фред откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями в пыльную плитку. По его лицу ползут слабые отсветы. Как будто почувствовав взгляд, он поворачивает голову. Джек пожимает плечами:

— Почему ты пошёл в армию?

Фред смущённо улыбается, возвращаясь к разглядыванию диспетчерской вышки.

— Назло отцу, если честно. Я учился на экономиста в Беркли, потому что отец обещал взять меня в семейный бизнес. А к середине обучения выяснилось, что в его понимании семейный бизнес означает торчание за прилавком единственного магазина. И никаких перспектив ближайшие десять лет. Я пошёл на курсы подготовки офицеров резерва и подписал контракт.

Аэродром молчит. В воздухе висит запах гари и разогретого бетона.

— А вы? — спрашивает Фред.

«Забавно, — думает Джек, — ведь когда-то действительно был выбор, была причина. А сейчас, получается, осталось только принятое решение и стаж».

— Мой дядя летал ещё на «Хэллкэтах», сбивал японцев, Токио, Мидуэй, Трук.

Прямо над базой проносится вертолёт. Огибает аэродром с севера, исчезая в темноте. Джек усмехается, дожидаясь пока стихнет шум. Фред смотрит выжидательно. А Джек молчит, потеряв нить разговора, и пытается понять, как случилось так, что он привык — к базе, к «вечеринкам» у бассейна, к вот этому взгляду Фреда.

— А почему не палубная авиация? — интересуется Фред, когда молчание затягивается.

— На самом деле, оно просто получилось так. Я был молод, хотел летать, и мне было нечего терять, — слова кажутся заезженными и шаблонными. Джек невесело усмехается и лезет в карман за сигаретами.

— А сейчас есть? — спрашивает Фред.

— А сейчас… — Джек задумчиво проверяет карманы в поисках зажигалки, пока Фред не протягивает ему свою, давая прикурить. — Знаешь, я тут подумал, когда начнётся всё это — война — держись поближе ко мне.

— Хорошо, командир.

— Я не шучу. Держись, как приклеенный, и делай то же, что я, — Джек с удовольствием затягивается, потом ещё раз, а потом переводит взгляд на Фреда и понимает, как тот напряжён. От ленивого спокойствия не осталось и следа.

— Как скажете, — и взгляд, тревожный, немигающий.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось обходиться без тебя. Ты много для меня значишь.

Фред шумно втягивает носом воздух, и Джек замирает, запоздало понимая, что именно сказал. И чего не сказал тоже.

— Мне нужно идти, — он встаёт резко, тушит обронённую сигарету носком ботинка, мнётся пару секунд, понимая, что паническое бегство — наверное, худший из возможных вариантов сейчас. В голове пусто, как будто настала быстрая южная ночь.

— Увидимся завтра, — добавляет он невпопад, разворачивается и идёт прочь.

— Всё плохо, командир? — летит ему в спину.

Фред стоит у края бассейна, смотрит внимательно и цепко. Ждёт ответа.

— Всё… не вовремя, Фред.

Затылок почти зудит от напряжённого взгляда. Джек идёт к калитке, убеждая себя, что вопрос был о наступлении. До начала дежурства остаётся ещё девять часов. До первых ударов по Багдаду — двое суток.

 

— У меня чисто, — рапортует Шустер

— У меня тоже по нулям, — подтверждает идущий за ним Сильвер.

Джек мимоходом думает, что привычка засорять эфир всякой чепухой не доведёт Сильвера ни до чего хорошего.

— На радарах — ничего, — говорит он и ждёт, когда отзовётся Фред:

— У меня тоже, — голос звучит устало.

Джек в очередной раз проклинает про себя честолюбие Дженнингса, его неизвестный никому источник информации и безумную идею отправить их проверять не менее безумную теорию о ПВО.

— Возвращаемся на базу, — говорит он.

И слушает довольные «так точно» и «вас понял», привычно выхватывая из бесполезной болтовни редкие реплики своего ведомого.

Четыре самолёта идут над самой землёй, огибая каньон, едва различимый в темноте. Звёздное небо над головой, привычные шутки Шустера, едва различимые смешки Фреда — всё это создаёт обманчивое ощущение неспешности и спокойствия. Джек отвлекается на какую-то пару секунд и пропускает момент, когда всё идёт наперекосяк.

— Ракета на радаре, — кричит Фред.

— Уклоняйся, уходи вправо, — вторит ему Шустер, пробиваясь через тревожный щебет радара.

— О чёрт, — говорит Сильвер, прежде чем его самолёт взрывается.

Три самолёта увеличивают скорость, на секунду Джеку кажется, что Фред отстал, но его силуэт по-прежнему висит под правым крылом.

— По мне стреляют, командир.

— Катапультируйся! — успевает выкрикнуть Джек.

В наушнике звучит хлопок, колпак кабины отлетает едва заметным бликом, и в следующую секунду самолёт превращается в огненный шар.

Джек набирает высоту, уводя за собой второй самолёт, в эфире висит напряжённая тишина.

— Наверное, у него сломался передатчик, — осторожно говорит Шустер.

Джек молчит. Далеко внизу ему мерещится белое пятно парашюта. В висках стучит пульс и бесполезное: «Фред, отзовись, Фред, Фред, Фред…»

 

#  Глава 5

_Апрель 1991_

Когда песок оседает, и Фреду удаётся разлепить глаза, вокруг нет ничего, кроме пустыни. Подобно застывшим волнам дюны уходят за горизонт, сливаясь в золотистую бесконечность. Душное марево плывёт, качается над головой, наливается зноем палящего солнца. Плавит мысли, растворяет синеву неба, оставляя лишь гигантских размеров белый шар, перетекающий, кажется, сразу в золотистый песок. Шлема нет — голову печёт. Нет маски, и очень хочется пить. Нашивка с именем содрана с лётного комбинезона. Секунду Фреду кажется, что он видит её в паре футов перед собой, но вот тёмное пятно рассыпается лужицей бликов. Жарким колючим дождём стекает на голову купол парашюта. И Фред снова жмурится, пытаясь проморгаться. Он поднимается. Правая нога тут же по колено уходит в песок. Он неловко приземляется на бок, руками разгребая тяжёлые, липкие песчинки. Вырывается наконец из капкана, перекатывается в сторону, обнаруживает, что остался без ботинка. Ещё и штанина оборвана, открывая безжалостному солнцу кожу. Сердце стучит в висках — громче и громче. Как набат. Как метроном. Как таймер. Тише, думает Фред, услышат, засекут. Заметят. Солнце стелется золотыми бликами по бескрайней глади. Где-то на горизонте вспухает волна. Прорезая дюны, медленно приближается, поднимаясь из песка подлодка.

Фред пятится, отползает, обжигая ладони. Нога не слушается, снова вязнет. Фред дёргается из последних сил — и просыпается.

 

По потолку скользят неясные тени, ветер колышет занавески на открытом окне. Свежий воздух холодит лоб. Фред выпутывает руку из простыней и тянется к стакану воды, стоящему на тумбочке. Не дотягивается, переворачивается на бок, неловко подползая к краю кровати, простыни липнут к телу, образуя плотный кокон. Сердце колотится в горле, руки противно дрожат, вспышкой боли отзывается правая нога, покалывает, зудит, потом ноет. Ноги там нет, напоминает себе Фред. Дёргается, дотягиваясь до тумбочки. Стакан с глухим ударом приземляется на ковёр.

Фред сдавленно ругается, откидываясь на подушку. Пить хочется неимоверно. В горло как будто песка насыпали. Перспектива тащиться до ванной сначала бесит, потом заставляет сконцентрироваться и в итоге почти мотивирует.

— У тебя всё в порядке, милый? — и неуверенный стук в дверь.

— Да, мама, — если не ответить сразу, начнётся цирк в лучших традициях младшей школы: «Я же просила не запирать дверь на ночь, на случай, если тебе понадобится помощь».

— Был какой-то грохот.

— Это упал стакан с тумбочки, — секундная заминка. — Он был пустым, таблетку я уже принял, всё хорошо.

Глубокий вздох и удаляющиеся шаги.

Пить по-прежнему хочется — хоть ковёр облизывай. Из открытого окна тянет сыростью. Стараясь не скрипеть кроватью слишком громко, Фред садится и включает ночник. Сидит — и смотрит перед собой. В голове вертится одна мысль: так больше нельзя. Нужно бежать. Куда угодно.

Оставаться здесь просто нет смысла. Ощущение собственного бессилия, бесполезность группы поддержки, навязчивость маминой заботы, бесконечные попытки отца найти виноватого — всё это наваливается, постепенно, но неотвратимо, не позволяет сдвинуться с места, перекрывает кислород. Сочувственные взгляды соседей, картинное, вымученное участие бывших одноклассников — одноклассниц. Как будто все они сговорились, как будто весь мир решил — ежедневно, ежечасно, ежеминутно и ежесекундно — напоминать Фреду о его увечье. Как будто он, Фред, сгинул в Ираке, был сбит, или застрелен в плену, или умер в пустыне от жажды, загнулся, не дотащившись пары миль до госпиталя. Как будто его нет, и осталось только воспоминание, о котором скорбит каждая собака в их квартале.

Нужно уехать, думает он. Большой город, подальше от Калифорнии. Такой, где удастся затеряться. Где никто не обратит внимания на калеку с костылями. Это не сложно. Нужно только принять решение и составить план. Сбежать, спрятаться, прийти в себя и начать всё с чистого листа.

Ветер треплет занавески, мерно поскрипывает под окном старый каштан. Фред засыпает под утро, неудобно скрючившись у стены. Ему снятся дюны, сливающиеся в бесконечное золотистое полотно под крылом, и растворяющийся в душном мареве силуэт ведущего самолёта.

 

— Что там было? — спрашивает мама.

— Мои дневники, — Фред лениво размышляет, не вызовет ли пара тетрадей засор. — Знаешь, центр реабилитации, групповые занятия, вернитесь домой и запишите то, что кажется вам важным.

— А потом порвите и спустите в унитаз?

Мама практически подскакивает на стуле, оборачиваясь к дверям. Отец подпирает плечом косяк, в уголках глаз собрались насмешливые морщинки. Фред зависает на пару секунд, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то говорил с ним так — без постоянного налёта жалости. «Может, не стоит торопиться», — успевает подумать он, прежде чем отец продолжает:

— На твоём месте я бы лучше озаботился протезом.

Мама смотрит на отца с укором.

— А что, — вскидывается тот, — думаешь, если мы продолжим делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, у него нога отрастёт обратно?

Фред встаёт из-за стола и уже привычно прилаживает костыли подмышки. Мать вскакивает, задвигая все стулья — как будто они мешают пройти. Отец наблюдает за ней, пождав губы.

Фред пакует вещи, слушая, как родители негромко пререкаются на кухне.

 

_Май 1991_

Открыть видеопрокат в Бруклине было паршивой идеей. Не то, чтобы убыточной — есть и прибыль, и постоянные клиенты — просто бесперспективной и безрадостной. И какой-то бесчестной. Мэтт лениво пролистывает дурацкий женский журнал, пытаясь понять, как тот вообще мог здесь отказаться. Оставил кто-то из посетителей? Ну, женщин среди них практически нет. Две трети кассет — порнография. Три четверти посетителей — её потребители. Нужно было с самого начала вместо плакатов «Привидения» и «Назад в будущее» вешать на дверь голых красоток. А за прилавок вместо него — Мэтта — ставить какую-нибудь Синди или Вэнди с грудью третьего размера и ярко подведёнными глазами. И время работы чтобы с пяти вечера до полуночи.

Когда брякает колокольчик над дверью, Мэтт сидит с головой под прилавком, пытаясь всунуть свёрнутый в трубочку журнал в переполненное мусорное ведёрко. Журнал выворачивается из рук, раскидывая чеки по полу. Мэтт замирает, прислушиваясь, и снова возвращается к прерванному занятью — это ковылянье сложно с чем-то спутать, тем более в десять утра.

Спустя пару минут, когда Мэтт сдаётся, оставив половину бумажек на полу, посетитель всё ещё стоит в углу, выдёргивая со стеллажа то одну, то другую кассету.

Мэтт снова думает, что нельзя держать нормальный прокат в подвале площадью в пятьдесят футов считая подсобку. Может, однажды, он скопит деньжат и откроет приличный магазин. Светлый, просторный и с длинными прилавками. И будет привозить всякое ретро, заказываемое чудиками вроде этого. «Этот» вытаскивает очередную кассету, вертит в руках, запихивает обратно. Фред — во всяком случае, так он подписывается. Мэтт разглядывает сутулые плечи — а, может, не сутулые? Просто вздёрнутые из-за костылей — чёрт знает, какая у него осанка, когда он стоит без них. Взгляд невольно перемещается вниз, на пустую подогнутую штанину, и Мэтт быстро отворачивается.

 

— Вы явно поклонник Джона Уэйна, — бубнит Мэтт, оформляя кассету.

— Не думаю, — отвечает Фред. И вдруг улыбается. Впервые за месяц нерегулярных визитов.

— Интересуетесь историей кинематографа?

— Опять мимо, — Фред убирает кассету в рюкзак идиотской расцветки и стоит, привалившись к прилавку, как будто ждёт продолжения разговора.

Мэтт улыбается в ответ — почему б не поговорить. Тут не так много постоянных клиентов, увлекающихся чем-то, помимо голых баб.

— Интересуетесь Второй мировой?

— Я интересуюсь… да, наверное, — он выпрямляется и рассеянно оглядывает прокат, неловко поправляя костыли. — Я в некотором роде пишу… ну, о тех временах.

Мэтт пытается изобразить уважение. Наверное, получается глупо.

— Я просто живу тут, — неопределённый взмах рукой, — а библиотека там, — кивок вверх по улице, — а вы примерно посередине.

Мэтт впервые думает, что, пожалуй, Фред ненамного старше его самого. Может, даже ровесник. Не повезло парню... Видимо, последняя мысль отражается у него на лице, потому что Фред хмурится, улыбка выцветает, как будто уходит внутрь. И взгляд из живого, насмешливого опять становится пустым, направленным в себя. Он отворачивается — резко, почти зло — и, не прощаясь, ковыляет к выходу. А Мэтт ждёт вечернего наплыва посетителей и иррационально чувствует себя виноватым.

 

#  Глава 6

_Март 1991_

Рядовые на КПП Джеку незнакомы. Они придирчиво осматривают джип и проверяют документы. Джек вспоминает первые дни после переброски сюда: предвкушение, азарт, дружелюбное подначивание по поводу уютной атмосферы и семейного отдыха. Тогда ребята на въезде едва успевали сверять имена со списками. Сейчас сноровисто заглядывают под капот и в багажник, негромко перебрасываясь привычными «чисто».

Под тентом у жилых корпусов курят пилоты. Имена троих из Восьмой эскадрильи никак не желают вспоминаться, и Джек просто коротко кивает, отвечая на приветствия, и спешит дальше.

— С возвращением, майор, — Броган едва не сбивает его с ног у дверей административного корпуса. Смущённо покашливает и выглядит как новичок в первый день после перевода. Небось, опять получил выговор за выпивку.

— Добрый день, лейтенант.

Броган улыбается во весь рот и Джек чувствует себя неуютно, не зная, что добавить. В голову лезет только бесполезное:

— Как тут дела?

Броган как будто ждёт этого вопроса. Вытягивается по стойке смирно и радостно сообщает:

— Мне, похоже, дают капитана.

Джек удивлённо приподнимает брови:

— Поздравляю, капитан. Так и до собственной эскадрильи недалеко.

— Да нет, — он неуверенно хмыкает. — У меня вообще-то контракт истекает через месяц. Я возвращаюсь домой. Хватит с меня всего этого.

Джек задумчиво кивает. А ведь полгода назад ещё казалось, что война — это шанс. Что не в феврале, так в марте непременно дадут подполковника. А там — глядишь и авиагруппу. Повышения достались другим, авиагруппой теперь командует кто-то со стороны, до истечения контракта почти год. И непонятно, что дальше.

 

Административный корпус встречает Джека пустыми коридорами и мерным гудением кондиционера. На двери приёмной командира авиагруппы отсутствует табличка с именем. Джек притормаживает, размышляя, будет ли корректным просто спросить у секретаря, кого назначили на место Дженнингса, прокручивает в голове вопрос на разные лады и идёт дальше. Предвкушение сменяется невнятным беспокойством. Полтора месяца под домашним арестом в ожидании сначала разбирательства, а потом — трибунала. Оправдательный приговор, неизбежные попытки руководства замять всю историю с Дженнингсом. И теперь — долгожданное возвращение в строй. К тоннам неразобранных за время его отсутствия отчётов, запросов, извещений, требований и рекомендаций. Вряд ли у Дуэйна хватало времени на бумажную работу, пока продолжалось наступление. И вряд ли у него было желание разгребать ее, когда война закончилась.

Два месяца, думает Джек. Два месяца, потерянные в бесполезных разбирательствах. Два месяца, которые не принесли ничего, кроме перевода Дженнингса на новое место. Два месяца удушливой, изматывающей неизвестности, и всё, на что он был способен — это посылать бесчисленные запросы в штаб, в попытках получить хоть какую-то информацию о Фреде. Два месяца — и никаких вестей. Как будто человек может просто исчезнуть. Как будто война может вот так поглотить, растворить кого-то. Что за глупость, думает Джек. Раньше — да. Но ведь не сейчас. Тем более, не когда речь идёт о лётчике-истребителе.

Дуэйн Хиггинс отчитывается сухо, сдержано и строго по уставу. Джек ненароком разглядывает его и почти пропускает формальное: «У меня всё». Тишина в кабинете кажется колючей и неуютной. Ровное гудение кондиционера, проезжающие под окном машины и непривычное отсутствие гула садящихся самолётов: аэродром молчит. Это потому, что война кончилась, напоминает себе Джек.

— Почему тебя не повысили, Дуэйн? — спрашивает он, и сразу понимает, что попал по больному.

Хиггинс садится по стойке смирно, и это почти забавно, если бы не гнетущее ощущение неловкости, висящее между ними. Джек отводит взгляд, перебирая в голове сухие сводки: за время отсутствия командира эскадрилья потеряла три самолёта, личный состав не пострадал.

— Наиболее значимые документы подшиты к личным делам, — говорит Дуэйн и язвительно добавляет: — Не думал, что мне придётся отчитываться за то, чего не произошло.

Джек кивает. Дуэйн поднимает руки ладонями вверх:

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, эти бумаги меня чуть не доконали, — голос звучит примирительно, но в движениях, в позе, в выражении лица по-прежнему чувствуется напряжение, граничащее с угрозой.

Джек через силу улыбается:

— Ты прав, пора мне возвращаться в строй.

— Разгребать отчёты, — хмыкает Дуэйн, поднимаясь. — Удачи.

Интересно, думает Джек, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь общаться, как раньше? И есть ли в этом смысл? Дуэйн, коротко кивнув, отходит к двери — отступает, как будто не желая поворачиваться к противнику спиной. Это тоже почти забавно, если бы не наваливающееся на Джека чувство одиночества и отчуждения. Командир и не должен быть душой компании, наверное. Просто раньше были ниточки, связывавшие Джека с его людьми, а сейчас, видимо, рвётся последняя из них.

— Мистер Хиггинс, есть ли новости о поисках лейтенанта Трустоу?

Дуэйн замирает — губы сжиты в линию, глаза прищурены. Несколько секунд он будто колеблется, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет, сэр, — и выходит прочь.

 

_Апрель 1991_

Наверное, мало кому придёт в голову размышлять на эту тему, но вообще-то лейтенант Майкл Суинни любит свою работу. Не только и не столько все сопутствующие привилегии, жалование — хотя оно тоже немаловажно, статус, а именно работу секретаря командира эскадрильи. Ведь война — это не только ближний бой, не только бомбёжки, вылеты, разведка. Война, если вдуматься, ведётся на бумаге. И на бумаге же поддерживается мир. Да, канцелярия эскадрильи — не генеральный штаб, много рутины, мало перспектив. Но ведь никто и не мешает попросить перевода — тем более сейчас, когда кампания окончена и кадровые перестановки в самом разгаре.

Стопка личных дел на краю стола опасно кренится. Суинни нехотя поднимается со своего места, чтобы придержать её, пока майор Хардиган торопливо перебирает папки.

За почти шесть лет работы секретарём Суинни сменил четырёх начальников. Семь — если считать временные замены. Джек Хардиган не лучший, но и не худший из возможных вариантов. Педантичный, дотошный, строгий, но в целом справедливый и не мелочный. Щедрый на увольнительные. Готовый закрывать глаза на некоторую небрежность. Отходчивый. Иногда — слишком замкнутый. И почти всегда — упрямый как чёрт.

— Сэр, если вы скажете, что именно вы ищете, я, вероятно, смогу вам помочь.

Хардиган бросает последнюю папку в балансирующую на краю стола стопку и обводит приёмную сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Лейтенант Фредерик Трустоу. Я не вижу его личного дела.

Суинни осторожно сгребает документы со стола и несёт расставлять по местам.

— Его бумаги ушли в штаб месяц назад. За неделю до вашего возвращения, кажется.

— Они нашли тело?

Суинни непонимающе хмурится. Убирает последнюю папку, задвигает ящик и оборачивается:

— Нет, сэр, он уволен из армии по состоянию здоровья, его отправили домой.

Майор резко выдыхает и отворачивается в сторону. Выражение его лица нечитаемо, и Суинни внезапно испытывает неловкость — за свою безопасную должность, за удобную привычку не водить дружбу с теми, кто рискует жизнью, за шаблон извещения о смерти, хранящийся в памяти компьютера. И за те шестнадцать извещений, которые он за прошедшие почти шесть лет относил на подпись своим четырём начальника и трём их заместителям. Трустоу повезло, думает он.

— Мне нужна копия личного дела, — сообщает майор, прежде чем скрыться у себя в кабинете.

 

#  Глава 7

_Февраль 1991_

Когда после двух дней пути перед ним появляется дорога, Фред просто не верит в её реальность. Несколько минут он ждёт, когда видение исчезнет, потом падает на песок — правая нога не слушается — и гипнотизирует взглядом колеи. Сидит и улыбается, и вспоминает рассказы о миражах в пустыне, о цветущих оазисах на горизонте, о преследующих путников призрачных водоёмах. Что ж, ему привиделась колея. После двух дней бесконечных дюн это тоже неплохо.

То, что ему удалось сбежать — чистой воды везенье. Или невезенье — это уж как посмотреть. Солнце белым пятном ползёт по небу. Неподвижный воздух кажется тягучим, как кисель, и каким-то затхлым. Хорошо, что не жарко. Хорошо, что сейчас середина января, думает Фред. Потом одёргивает себя — какая же середина, наверное, уже конец? Или февраль? Сколько дней он провёл в плену? Долго ли бродит по пустыне? Сколько ещё осталось? Мысли ползут медленно, перекатываются в голове бесформенным клубком. Мысли кажутся похожими на червей, или на лианы. Или на завязанную в узел тропу.

Фред разлепляет глаза — и когда успел задремать? Солнце сползает к горизонту. Полчаса — и упадёт, закатится, затеряется в песчаном море. Колеи перед глазами двоятся. Может, их действительно четыре? Хочется пить. Но воды у него с собой нет. И не было. Сколько времени человек способен прожить без воды? Вопрос рассыпается, едва успев сформироваться. Фред разглядывает ровные полосы на песке перед собой и наконец осознаёт, что они настоящие.

В горле стоит ком. Фред прокашливается. Это всё жажда. И усталость. И безразличие. Апатия. Это она ноет в районе солнечного сплетения и заставляет смаргивать несуществующие слёзы. Всё неправильно, думает он. Всё ошибка. Ошибкой был вышедший из строя маячок в кресле. Патруль арабов, обнаруживший в ущелье измотанного американского пилота. Глупой случайностью были покорёженные перила лестницы, о которые споткнулся в темноте нерасторопный пленник. Тёмная вонючая комнатушка, без окон. Время от времени — шаги в коридоре. Изредка — бутылка воды и безвкусный паёк. И форменный идиотизм, финальный просчёт — побег — ночью, в пустыню. Без малейшего представления о том, куда, как и что делать дальше. С единственной мыслью — подальше от тёмной колонны броневиков. Подальше от дороги.

И что же получается, размышляет Фред, осторожно подтягивая левое колено к груди. Обхватывает его руками, упирается подбородком в скрещённые пальцы, прикрывает глаза. Выходит, спустя два дня, я вернулся к той же дороге, чтобы дожидаться другой колонны.

На краю обзора в душном мареве тонет красноватый полукруг солнца. Тени ползут по рыжим бокам песчаных холмов. Фред пробует подняться, нога отзывается волной боли. На задворках сознания ютится бестолковое сожаление, скребётся и ноет бесполезная обида: боевое ранение, пробил ботинок ржавой арматурой, спускаясь по лестнице. Пилот.

Фред, неловко ковыляя, добредает до колеи. Обессиленно опускается ровно между двумя теряющимися в сгущающейся тьме канавками. Заваливается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди, зарываясь в ещё тёплый песок. Прикрывает глаза и проваливается в сон.

 

Наверху, в искрящемся созвездиями небе проносится самолёт. Невидимый, почти бесшумный, выдающий себя лишь лёгким гулом. Всего пара секунд — и уже не скажешь, был ли он на самом деле, или это прошуршала падающая звезда. Шшшух — и снова тишина. И только небо, яркое, невозможное, бесконечное. Как будто отражающееся в песке. Как будто спустившееся к самой земле. И нужно лишь протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться. Чтобы напиться, чтобы утонуть в бесконечном океане мерцающего нереального света.

Снова короткое «шшшух». А потом смешное, нелепое «пур-пур-пур», как будто у невидимого самолёта выросли пропеллеры: на носу, на крыльях, даже на хвосте, наверное — раз уж он тарахтит так громко.

Из-за бархана выныривают фары. Одна машина, вторая, третья. Фред подскакивает, почти валится обратно — песок как будто качается, плывёт под руками. Обжигающей вспышкой боли отзывается нога, и в первую секунду приходит глупая мысль, что машина на неё наехала.

Неуклюже переваливаясь по склону дюны, объезжает автомобили квадроцикл с прицепом. Фред сидит, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони, и слепо таращится перед собой. Кто-то подходит ближе, в свете фар мелькают силуэты — громоздкие и похожие на кляксы. Гражданские, — думает Фред, — к счастью. Или к несчастью. Он закрывает глаза. Под веками кружатся тёмные пятна. Песок продолжает мерно покачиваться.

В кузове пикапа тесно и несёт, как из дешёвой забегаловки в китайском квартале — специи, переспелые фрукты, гниль. А ещё — вонь немытого неделями тела именно сейчас ощущается особенно тошнотворно. Хмурый паренёк напротив морщит нос. Его приятель — лет пятнадцати, с армейской винтовкой времён чуть ли не Второй мировой на коленях — брезгливо отворачивается, закрывая лицо свободным концом шемага. Фред мнёт в руке полупустую бутылку. Не выдерживает, отвинчивает крышку, делает несколько жадных глотков, приканчивая скудный запас. А ведь хотел растянуть…

Машину заносит на поворотах, пробуксовывают в песке колёса, Фред вцепляется в бортик и едва не вылетает, когда автомобиль, тарахтя и фыркая, выравнивается. К горлу подступает тошнота. Фред беспомощно пытается прокашляться, потом — проморгаться, ни то, ни другое не помогает ни на йоту. Он запрокидывает голову и начинает смеяться. Проблевался в машине. Пилот. Все эти часы налёта. Жёсткий отбор, прекрасная физическая подготовка, какие-то там — чёрт бы их побрал — качества. Прекрасное, идеальное резюме. Рекомендован для прохождения службы… Фред рывком сползает вниз, укладываясь на бок. Подтягивает колени к груди. Парни неприязненно отодвигаются. На их лицах нет страха — только отвращение. Фред кусает губы, в горле горячим комком стоит то ли тошнота, то ли смех. Он несколько секунд таращится на прыгающую перед глазами пустую бутылку, чтобы осознать, что его знобит. И что, похоже, это серьёзно.

База вырастает на горизонте ближе к рассвету, машины врываются туда, минуя КПП, проносятся по тихим улицам, тормозят у жилых корпусов. Красноватые лучи утреннего солнца ползут по жёлтым стенам, заглядывают в мелкие окошки. Вокруг ни души, аэродром молчит. У стены под своим окном сидит Боб, улыбается, кричит что-то на арабском. Его белая парадная форма настолько яркая, что Фред закрывает глаза. А когда открывает их вновь, не находит ни Боба, ни корпусов, ни базы.

Резкий химический запах пробивается сквозь какофонию ощущений. Перекрывает жажду, боль, как ножом режет тяжёлый металлический вкус крови. На лицо ложится маска, и Фред улыбается. Потому что маска — это значит, можно взлетать. Он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт ведущего самолёта, но небо серое, в пятнах и потёках, и рация шипит на арабском.

Пустыня течёт под ногами. Поднимаются и опадают дюны, ветер проносится, взметая на их гребнях пушистые барашки. Солнечная дорожка белеет на песке. Фред что есть сил цепляется за пилотское кресло, за которым тяжёлым мешком волочится парашют. Кресло переворачивается, уходит в песок. Парашют на несколько секунд взлетает вверх и исчезает. Солнце множится, превращаясь в сияющую решётку. А потом над ярким до рези в глазах песчаным морем выключают свет, и ничто говорит голосом командира: «Я тебя ждал. Мне не нравится сидеть одному в темноте». Фред хочет ответить что-то, но просыпается. Или проваливается на следующий уровень кошмара.

 

Когда Фред приходит в себя, немолодой коренастый негр в форме лейтенанта сухо информирует его о том, что война закончилась. Что через неделю его — Фредерика Трустоу — перебросят в Америку. Потом ещё много подробностей про пенсию, выплаты, страховку и медицинское обслуживание. И ещё про то, что, увы, ногу пришлось ампутировать.

 

#  Глава 8

_Ноябрь 1991_

Есть такие люди, рядом с которыми хочется быть лучше. Хочется достигать поставленных целей, стремиться к вершинам, хочется узнавать что-то новое, совершать подвиги и двигаться вперёд, при этом, что немаловажно, оставаясь собой. Не пересматривать взгляды на жизнь, не менять идеалы, не отказываться от принципов. Наоборот. Становиться лучше в рамках собственного «я». Человек, способный подвигнуть на такое, большая редкость. Если встретишь — держись его. Потому что если упустишь, придётся заниматься самосовершенствованием в компании воспоминаний.

Есть такие люди, рядом с которыми хочется казаться лучше: поправить рубашку, подтянуться, не сутулиться, озаботиться протезом, в конце концов. Тут уже речь не об идеалах и принципах, не о внутреннем мире или, боже упаси, чувствах. Просто есть определённый класс людей, которые мобилизуют окружающих. Из них получаются выдающиеся руководители. Или востребованные психотерапевты. Впрочем, на момент встречи с миссис Хокинс в услугах психотерапевта Фред не нуждался. А вот необходимость два раза в неделю разговаривать с кем-то, помимо печатной машинки, была очень кстати. Во всяком случае, до того, как началась эпопея с изданием романа.

Эленор Хокинс — красивая женщина. Не «милая», не «хорошенькая», не «приятная». Она красива, и она прекрасно осведомлена об этом. А также о том, что на Фреда её красота действует как стимул держать марку. Тоже в некотором роде положительный эффект терапии, если вдуматься.

У Эленор серьёзные глаза, идеальная причёска и неброский макияж. Ни один из своих нарядов она не демонстрирует больше двух раз — за прошедшие полгода Фред собрал своего рода статистику. Она питает слабость к дорогой, но вряд ли удобной обуви и расхаживает по своему просторному кабинету, как по подиуму. У неё ухоженные руки, длинные пальцы, и раздражающая привычка теребить приличного размера камень на обручальном кольце.

— Книга уходит в типографию в течение месяца, и вас это беспокоит, не так ли? — Эленор присаживается за стол, сдвигает бумаги в сторону, смотрит спокойно и выжидательно. В своём светлом пиджаке и с волосами, забранными в замысловатый узел на затылке, она выглядит донельзя профессионально.

Интересно, как определяются критерии профессионализма у психологов, думает Фред, откидываясь на спинку стула:

— Давайте проясним: подразумевается, что этот вопрос задан моим психотерапевтом, женой моего издателя или моим гипотетическим другом?

— Для начала первое, но мне также хотелось бы услышать два других варианта, — она отвечает сразу, не раздумывая, и Фред не в первый раз отмечает её спокойную деловитую уверенность в себе. Может, это и есть профессионализм? Иллюзия благополучия, царящая внутри её кабинета.

— Для начала, я обескуражен тем, как быстро и легко все получилось. Знаю, что роман издаётся только благодаря вашим связям, но я до последнего был уверен, что что-то сорвётся. А теперь на меня свалилось осознание того, что книга действительно выйдет, и я чувствую себя неловко и в какой-то мере жалею, что всё удалось.

Эленор молчит. Лёгкий кивок выглядит как приглашение продолжать. Фред нехотя выдёргивает себя из сонного ощущения довольства. В голове вертится мысль, что, наверное, это и есть правильный сеанс — полный самокопания монолог, перемежающийся вежливым поддакиванием.

— Два других варианта: меня здорово смущает, что кто-то из моих знакомых прочитает написанное и захочет обсудить это со мной. И нет, я не планирую как-то навредить издательству или нарушить договор.

Эленор ждёт еще несколько секунд, потом поднимается из-за стола и отходит к окну. В приглушённом жалюзи матовом свете зимнего утра её точёный силуэт кажется нарисованным. Фред некстати вспоминает первую встречу с ней — в приёмной капитана Берки, в реабилитационном центре, вспоминает, каким неловким и неопрятным чувствовал себя. Наверное, он тогда выглядел действительно жалко, если ему достались социальные часы недешёвого даже по меркам Нью-Йорка специалиста. Сейчас «терапия» больше похожа на разговоры по душам. Если бы приходилось оплачивать их, Фред давно забросил бы «лечение». Но в таком формате это удобно всем: миссис Хокинс — как лёгкий способ улучшить в общем-то и без того безупречную репутацию, проводя бесплатные сеансы для ветеранов, государству — как лишний плюсик к статистике реабилитации бывших военных. Ему, Фреду… видимо, как способ издать книгу.

— Ну, думаю, вашему гипотетическому другу было бы действительно любопытно обсудить написанное. Но мне, как психотерапевту, вы это делать запретили. И, наверное, то, что я не приложила достаточно усилий, чтобы переубедить вас, можно считать моим проколом.

И никаких: «что именно вас волнует?» или «сформулируйте проблему». Фред молчит. Это не прокол, думает он. Это, наверное, самый большой успех. Единственный верный показатель профессионализма. То, что она прочитала и не стала обсуждать: отыскала ответы на все вопросы между строк, разглядела за сюжетом причину. Узнала автора за историей. Узнала или создала иллюзию узнавания.

— Скажите, Фред, вас волнует, что вашу историю прочитает некий абстрактный знакомый, или речь идёт о ком-то конкретном? — голос по-прежнему полон вежливого интереса, но в уголках глаз плещется улыбка. — И, если речь о ком-то конкретном, то что смущает вас больше: что он захочет обсудить или что прочитает и проигнорирует?

Фред неожиданно для себя улыбается в ответ: может, это и не иллюзия. Может, она действительно поняла. Хотя бы какую-то часть.

Эленор возвращается на своё место за столом. Фред украдкой смотрит на часы. Она перехватывает этот взгляд и еле заметно хмурится. Пауза затягивается. Молчание кажется естественным, уютным и благополучным. Фред лениво представляет, корешок книги со своим именем на полке магазина. Воображение тут же рисует недоумённо-обиженное лицо матери и нахмуренные брови отца. И обязательно что-то среднее между недоверием и разочарование на почти забытом со школы лице Эммы Робинсон, рассказом о которой заканчивается каждый звонок родителей. Лица одноклассников, однокурсников, соседей, случайных знакомых и дальних родственников. И это, пожалуй, даже забавно, вообразить попытки любого из них обсудить с кем бы то ни было историю об однополой любви двух лётчиков. Улыбка Джека всплывает в памяти, вытесняя серую размытую вереницу презрительных и смущённых гримас. Фред на секунду прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь в ответ. Джек отряхивает песок с камуфляжной куртки, проходя в конференц-зал. Джек курит, сидя на бортике пустого бассейна. Джек смотрит на звезды с подъемника авианосца. Джек раздает карты за столом в тесной комнате отдыха своего корпуса. Джек стоит у стеллажа в книжном магазине, скользя взглядом по надписям на корешках, ставит на пол громоздкую армейскую сумку и берет с полки книгу. Джек открывает дверь этого кабинета. Джек стоит на пороге дома в Сан-Хосе. Джек поднимается в его, Фреда, нью-йоркскую квартирку над пиццерией. Джек ставит на пол армейскую сумку и говорит, что нужно было писать про войну.

— И, кстати, как жена издателя, могу порекомендовать вам выбрать псевдоним, — задумчиво тянет Эленор.

А Фред думает, что все это время она наблюдала за выражением его лица. И что, наверное, для нее это было познавательно.

 

#  Глава 9

_Январь 1992_

Почту привозят на базу раз в неделю, по четвергам. Крытый фургон останавливается перед административным корпусом, и двое рядовых ловко выгружают коробки прямо у крыльца. Кто-то из секретарей расписывается за пачки бумаги, чернила для принтеров и прочую ерунду, необходимую для нормального функционирования толпы бюрократов, просиживающих штаны в уютных кабинетах под кондиционерами. Корреспонденцию принимает заместитель начальника базы лично. Бережно осматривает перевязанные бечёвкой стопки официальных документов, приказов, поручений и донесений, следит за тем, как затюканный секретарь таскает их в кабинет, и только потом обращает своё внимание на небольшую стопку писем.

Небось, он-то письма не ждёт, ехидно думает Том Шустер.

Если заместитель начальника в хорошем настроении, он задерживается на пару минут у крыльца, чтобы выкурить сигарету и поболтать с наиболее нетерпеливыми адресатами. Шустер приходит сюда по возможности каждый раз, просто чтобы взбодриться и проветриться. Вынырнуть из вялой и вечно сонной рутины базы. Рядовые и офицеры, нетерпеливо переминаются с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за тем, как майор Эндрюс вальяжно стаскивает бечёвку с пачки писем и просматривает имена на конвертах.

Потом идут традиционные «это, наверное, мне» и «я передам, мы с ним в одном корпусе». У кого-то родила жена, кого-то бросила подружка, чью-то сестру выгнали из приличного колледжа. Эндрюс посмеивается, изредка затягиваясь и аккуратно выуживая из пачки нужный конверт. Некоторые смеются, новички почти всегда толкаются локтями, подначивая друг друга. Чтобы как-то оправдать своё присутствие, Шустер забирает все письма для Двадцатой истребительной и относит секретарю. Тот, похоже, считает его подхалимом.

Майор Хардиган нагоняет Шустера у дверей своего кабинета. На нём лётный комбинезон, шлем болтается, пристёгнутый к разгрузке. Странно, что не переоделся сразу после посадки, думает Шустер. Хардиган коротко кивает:

— Есть что-нибудь для меня?

Шустер протягивает тонкий конверт с эмблемой какого-то реабилитационного центра и нью-йоркским штемпелем. Очередной конверт из очередного реабилитационного центра. Кого он там разыскивает? Хотя, догадаться-то не сложно. Джек Хардиган — хороший командир. Наверняка винит себя в том, что случилось с новичками. Наверняка сам звонил родителям Сильвера. Наверняка ищет теперь Трустоу.

Хардиган вскрывает конверт, так и не переступив порог приёмной. Вынимает исписанный от руки листок, пробегает по нему глазами и неуверенно улыбается.

Шустер стоит рядом и ждёт. И пытается обуздать любопытство. Хотя, в общем-то, что такого — поинтересоваться судьбой боевого товарища?

— Есть новости от Трасти? — спрашивает он наконец.

Хардиган весь напрягается, смотрит внимательно, как будто ищет подвох в несложном вопросе. Как будто лейтенант Шустер, сам того не желая, влез туда, куда лезть совсем не стоило.

— Похоже, с ним всё в порядке, — коротко отвечает командир. — Осел в Нью-Йорке, начал новую жизнь.

 

Есть такое понятие — приватность. Не лезь в чужую жизнь. Не навязывайся. Не вмешивайся. Это что-то сродни своду законов, наверное. Человек имеет право исчезнуть. Человек имеет право не хотеть, чтобы его нашли.

«Дорогой Фред», — пишет Джек. Аккуратно ставит запятую и откладывает ручку в сторону. Какая-то маленькая и очень упрямая часть сознания твердит, что письмо должно быть закончено и отправлено. Что Фред ждёт этого письма. Что он мается в Нью-Йорке, меняя одну съёмную квартиру на другую, встречается с психологом, которого навязал реабилитационный центр, — и надеется, что его найдут. И надеется, что его найдёт Джек. Здравый смысл утверждает, что это, по меньшей мере, невероятно.

Первое письмо в Сан-Хосе написалось легко. Как-то само собой. Как ты? Ответь. Тут тебя не хватает. Мне тебя не хватает. У моего нового ведомого — тоже из эскадрильи Дила — смешная привычка придумывать всем пафосные позывные, как в кино. Первое письмо было естественным, логичным. Не выходящим за рамки. За рамки чего — Джек так и не понял. Первое письмо опоздало.

Уважаемый мистер Хардиган, гласил ответ. Наш сын уехал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы начать новую жизнь, в которой, мы надеемся, не будет ни армии, ни самолётов, ни бесполезного сочувствия бывших товарищей. Коротко и ясно. Прошло почти два месяца, прежде чем Джек решил попытаться снова. Не имея адреса и возможности узнать его по официальным каналам, не имея никаких материальных подтверждений, что отношение Фреда к его «бывшим товарищам» отличается от отношения его родителей.

Меня зовут Джек Хардиган, я командир Двадцатой истребительной эскадрильи. Я разыскиваю лейтенанта Фредерика Трустоу, с которым мы вместе служили с августа девяностого по январь девяносто первого года. Если вы располагаете данными о его текущем местоположении… И так раз за разом, в десятках различных вариаций. Госпитали, реабилитационные центры, группы поддержки — любые организации, адрес которых можно было получить на другой стороне земного шара из открытых источников. На десять запросов приходилось от силы три ответа — и все отрицательные. До тех пор пока не появился Реабилитационный центр для ветеранов им. Ф.Д. Рузвельта: разумеется, адрес мистера Трустоу является конфиденциальной информацией, однако вы можете отправить письмо на адрес Центра, оно будет передано мистеру Трустоу в кратчайшие сроки.

«Дорогой Фред», — и больше ни слова. Джек аккуратно складывает листок пополам и убирает в папку «Отложенные».

«Дорогой Фред», — колется в висках бестолковая фраза. Я искал тебя целый год, чтобы сказать… Ты изменил меня, изменил мою жизнь. Ты, сам того не зная, стал частью этой жизни. Хочешь ты этого или нет… «Дорогой Фред», выдёргивает из сна гулом взлетающего над тёмной базой истребителя. «Дорогой Фред», вспыхивает лампочками на приборной панели. «Дорогой Фред», щекочет подбородок перетянутым ремешком шлема. Кто дал мне право верить, что ты ждёшь этого письма. Кто дал мне право вывалить на тебя весь этот сумбур? И есть ли у меня это право? И есть ли у меня право утаить?

 

У Бэгли рожает жена. И вся база каким-то уму непостижимым образом оказывается вовлечена в процесс — насколько это вообще возможно. Бэгли выбивает себе три звонка по телефону. Четвёртый раз он попадается чуть ли не начальнику базы, но в итоге вместо выговора всё ограничивается сочувственным похлопыванием по плечу и парой невнятных не то рекомендаций, не то пожеланий. Джек заступает на дежурство и пропускает основную часть цирка, а вернувшись, подписывает увольнительную и надеется, что оставшаяся неделю до истечения контракта — а ведь им с Бэгли лететь домой вместе! — пройдёт хотя бы относительно спокойно.

У Бэгли сын. Его вес — с точностью до унции, его рост — с точностью до дюйма, и его имя, а так же пятнадцать причин, по которым это имя было выбрано, знает каждая собака на базе. И всё потому, что Джим Бэгли привёз из Эр-Рияда два ящика какого-то местного пойла и теперь празднует — не то рождение ребёнка, не то долгожданный отпуск, не то День Мартина Лютера Кинга.

Джек бестолково шатается по аэродрому, сидит дольше необходимого в административном корпусе. Через открытое окно в ночную прохладу кабинета врывается музыка. Бьёт по ушам визгливый голос солистки, неприятно попискивает затёртая до дыр кассета.

Джек возвращается к себе за полночь. Ребята по-прежнему веселятся. У корпусов Двадцатой истребительной смеются и толкаются нетрезвые пилоты. На задворках сознания крутится мысль. Мешается, ноет, как нарыв, но никак не желает оформиться в слова. Джек пожимает руку Бэгли, поздравляет, с улыбкой отказывается от предложенной бутылки и бредёт к корпусам командного состава. А ведь у меня не будет детей, думает он и сам удивляется тому, как неуютно и пусто отзывается что-то в душе. Ей-богу, смешно. Какие дети? Тебе тридцать пять, и единственный человек, к которому ты смог привязаться за тридцать пять лет своей жизни, затерялся где-то в Нью-Йорке и едва ли помнит твоё имя. Тебе тридцать пять, и лет через десять ты будешь рассказывать восторженному племяннику об истребителях. А он будет слушать и мечтать — о небе, о скорости, о собственной авиагруппе к тридцати пяти годам. А ещё, наверное, о красивом доме, где его ждут жена и дети — но это он будет воображать как-то пассивно и «не сейчас». А к тридцати пяти годам вдруг очнётся и обнаружит, что безнадёжно опоздал, что не будет ни собственной авиагруппы, ни дома, ни детей. Ты безнадёжно опоздал. И единственное, что удерживает тебя от полного безразличия, единственное, что мешает погрязнуть, раствориться в собственной нереализованной мечте — это призрачный шанс, что Фред дождётся твоего возвращения.

В гостиной горит свет. Джек привычно отряхивает песок с ботинок и проходит к себе, когда его окликают:

— Бэгли сказал, что ты не собираешься продлевать контракт, — Дуэйн Хиггинс сидит неподвижно. Джек пробегает взглядом по пустой бутылке на столе, отмечает нарочито небрежную позу.

— Не собираюсь, — говорит он.

— И куда ты? — в простом, естественном вопросе Джеку чудятся угрожающие нотки.

А ведь по Дуэйну, с его вечными поисками идеальной жены, весь этот радостный бедлам в честь младшего Бэгли должен был ударить ещё сильнее, думает Джек.

— Сначала — в Нью-Йорк, — отвечает он. — Потом — не знаю.

— Опять бросаешь эскадрилью на меня? — Дуэйн наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. В глазах плещется злость.

Джек прислоняется плечом к косяку, примирительно улыбаясь:

— С тем отличием, что тебе не придётся отчитываться через два месяца.

— С тем отличием, что в этот раз ты прячешься за чужие спины не на два месяца, а на совсем, — выплёвывает Дуэйн. Нелепая, некрасивая фраза бьёт, как пощёчина.

— Следи за языком, Хиггинс, — огрызается Джек. И думает: надо отправить пьяного идиота спать, или уйти самому — пока не дошло до мордобоя.

— А то что? Подашь на меня рапорт, как на Дженнингса? Знаешь, раз уж ты решил свалить, не плохо было бы расставить точки над «и».

— Расставить точки, говоришь? — спрашивает Джек, сразу понимая, что не стоило, что это провокация — от и до, что Дуэйн добился своего. Но, видно, это просто тяжёлый день, и нервный вечер, и не спросить кажется неправильным: — Почему ты утаил информацию об увольнении Трустоу?

— Потому что ты, командир, трахал своего ведомого.

Джек как заворожённый наблюдает за тем, как Хиггинс поднимается из кресла. Стоит нетвёрдо, придерживаясь за спинку, и — вдруг понимает Джек — ждёт, чтоб его ударили. Надеется на пьяную драку, на рапорты, на разбирательства, на что угодно. Лишь бы переложить ответственность за неполученное звание, недоставшуюся ему эскадрилью, невстреченную жену — за все неосуществлённые планы — на кого-то другого. Вон хотя бы на Джека. И Джеку совершенно некстати становится смешно. И ещё — наконец-то — всё равно.

— Я никого не трахал, — пожимает плечами он. — Но, раз уж ты так интересуешься моей личной жизнью, именно этим я и планирую заняться по приезде в Нью-Йорк.

Разворачивается и уходит к себе. И надеется, что к утру кто-нибудь уберёт с пола осколки разбитой Дуэйном бутылки.

 

#  Глава 10

_Февраль 1992_

Когда стрелки часов наконец сходятся на отметке двенадцать, Келли мысленно номинирует сегодняшний день на премию «Самый непродуктивный рабочий день года». Капитан Берки два дня как на больничном, телефон молчит и до подачи бумаг за февраль, когда весь персонал будет выстраиваться в очередь к кабинету начальника, ещё две недели. Из сумки, брошенной у стены, издевательски выглядывает корешок учебника по социологии. Келли гипнотизирует его взглядом. В голове вертится данное себе ещё до вступления в программу обещание не заниматься на рабочем месте ничем, кроме работы. Хорошее и правильное обещание. Зачем идти в волонтёры и делать вид, что помогаешь кому-то, урывками зубря материал к зачёту под столом. Даже если зачёт послезавтра. Даже если он важен. Даже если он по социологии. Здравый смысл голосом Адмирала твердит, что сегодня можно готовиться не урывками, и не под столом. И что никому от этого хуже не будет. Но Келли упорствует, грозно смотрит на часы и ждёт ланча.

Дверь приёмной открывается, когда до вожделенного перерыва остается семь минут, и это событие вызывает у Келли самые что ни на есть противоречивые чувства.

— Капитан Беркли болеет, — сообщает она. — Я могу вам помочь?

Гость мнётся на пороге, явно разочарованный отсутствием начальника, Келли разглядывает его и, пожалуй, всё-таки надеется, что помочь ему можно. Даже если это займёт пару минут перерыва.

На вид ему лет тридцать — не ровесник, но и в отцы не годится. Громоздкая армейская сумка болтается на плече — наверное, только приехал, срочное дело. Под чёрной кожаной курткой надета форма, только никак не разглядеть нашивок. Мужчина обводит внимательным взглядом полки с документами за спиной Келли и всё-таки проходит внутрь, притворяя за собой дверь.

— Майор Джек Хардиган, — представляется он. — Полтора месяца назад я писал капитану Берки, в ответном письме он сообщил, что лейтенант Фред Трустоу посещает психолога в вашем реабилитационном центре.

— Это я сообщила, — улыбается Келли. — И, кстати, я вас помню.

Майор поднимет брови и наконец улыбается.

— Я отвечаю на часть корреспонденции, — поясняет Келли. — У капитана Берки часто болят руки. Он, знаете ли, уже не мальчик.

Майор сгружает сумку на пол и коротко хмыкает:

— Ну, я по-прежнему ищу лейтенанта Трустоу. Можете вы мне помочь?

Келли перебирает в голове варианты, секундная стрелка ползёт по кругу, толкая несговорчивую минутную к началу перерыва.

— Мне очень жаль, майор, но нет.

Он удивлённо поднимает брови, и Келли запоздало понимает, что её благожелательность и все эти ужимки, наверное, выглядят как кокетство. И так же выглядит её «нет». Майор по-прежнему улыбается, ожидая продолжения, и Келли на секунду становится очень жалко его разочаровывать.

— Я могу показать вам личное дело лейтенанта Трустоу, но, боюсь, оно не слишком вам поможет. Месяц назад ваш Трустоу разругался с капитаном Берки, и с тех пор не появлялся. И вряд ли появится.

Майор хмурится и как-то весь подбирается:

— Но адрес?

— Адрес недействителен, он сменил квартиру, я звонила после вашего письма — там живут другие люди.

— А деньги? Он должен получать пенсию.

— Все средства перечисляются на счёт, — пожимает плечами Келли. — К тому же они поступают от государства, через центр проходят только нерегулярные бонусные выплаты.

Майор шумно втягивает носом воздух, задумчиво теребит лямку своей сумки, выглядит при этом потерянным и несчастным. Келли мельком смотрит на часы, испытывая колючее чувство неловкости — за свою бесполезность и за едва слышно бурчащий живот. И за желание скорее выставить расстроенного майора за дверь.

 

Джек останавливается на крыльце. Закуривает и стоит, мнёт в пальцах тлеющую сигарету. Ветер плюётся в лицо редкими снежинками, в лёгких ботинках мёрзнут ноги. В голове пусто и гулко. И никаких идей. Это временно, думает он. Нужно снять жильё, прийти в себя, потом, может, опять зайти сюда. Он нашёл Фреда один раз, значит, сможет найти снова. Джек затягивается, игнорируя уже привычный вопрос: как рассказать, что ты искал кого-то целый год?

Смешно балансируя на скользких ступенях, поднимается на крыльцо парень в нелепом дутом пуховике. Почти задевает Джека, распахивая дверь центра. Резко тормозит и говорит:

— Ба! Командир!

Джек разглядывает неровно подстриженные кудри, красную куртку и протёртые джинсы и силится понять, кто это. Броган смеётся и едва не лезет обниматься от радости. Восторженно жмёт руку, неловко хлопает по плечу, одёргивается, и при этом не затыкается ни на секунду.

— Вы ведь задержитесь до уик-энда? — вылавливает Джек из сплошного потока вопросов. Натянуто улыбается, кивает.

— И Бэгли здесь, кстати! — радуется Броган. — И Фитцсиммонс в пятницу приезжает! А это уже завтра!

Джек начинает отступать к скользким ступеням.

— Погодите! — не унимается Броган. — Приходите в субботу, будет встреча старых друзей, все будут рады, — выдёргивает из внутреннего кармана сложенную пополам папку, торопливо листает страницы, потом отрывает край одной из них.

Джек машинально вытаскивает карандаш из нагрудного кармана кителя. Броган записывает адрес, путано объясняет, как добраться, выклянчивает обещание зайти ненадолго и убегает подавать свои бумаги непонятно кому.

Джек спускается с крыльца, когда дверь центра снова открывается.

— Я вспомнила! — кричит ему в спину секретарша Берки. — Капитан взъелся на вашего Трустоу из-за книжки, которую тот издал. «На крыле». В издательстве должны знать адрес автора.

 

Час спустя в книжном магазине, обнаруженном в двух кварталах вниз по улице, Джек читает, привалившись плечом к стеллажу с исторической литературой. Дважды его просят подвинуться, ещё раз — «свалить по-хорошему». Потом молодая безымянная продавщица в помятой жилетке сообщает, что здесь не библиотека. Джек пихает оставленный Броганом обрывок с адресом между шестьдесят четвёртой и шестьдесят пятой страницами и идёт расплачиваться на кассу. Главный герой только что осознал, что влюблён в своего командира.

На улице мокрая февральская метель залепляет глаза и лезет за воротник куртки. Джек бредёт, огибая редких прохожих, сердце колотится, как на виражах, в горле щекотным комком стоит предвкушение.

 

#  Глава 11

_Январь 1992_

Когда в семьдесят третьем году капитану ВМС США Кларенсу Берки предложили повышение, он ушёл в отставку, чтобы вернуться домой и основать Реабилитационный центр для ветеранов им. Ф.Д. Рузвельта. Так говорят, во всяком случае. Мысль о том, что кто-то отказался от звания адмирала ради того, чтобы воевать с государством и богатыми самодурами за средства, целиком уходящие на содержание ветеранов, кажется Фреду неправдоподобной. Но легенда есть легенда. Капитана Берки тут любят. И, стоит отдать ему должное, руководитель из него отменный. Фреду, во всяком случае, жаловаться не на что: пенсия приходит вовремя, счета из госпиталя исправно оплачиваются и после отъезда миссис Хокинс центр сразу предложил на выбор группу поддержки или другого специалиста, из местных. Фред отказался. Видимо, капитан Берки будет настаивать. Видимо, придётся огорчить старика…

— Доброе утро, мистер Трустоу, — улыбается секретарша. То ли Линдси, то ли Келли, то ли что-то ещё в этом роде. Волосы, собранные в два легкомысленных хвостика, добрые глаза, нелепая брошка с Микки-Маусом. Как будто весь смысл присутствия этой девчонки в реабилитационном центре — развлекать грустных вояк. А, может, так оно и есть. Вполне достойный смысл жизни, если вдуматься. Не хуже, чем у большинства присутствующих.

— Как тут дела? — спрашивает Фред.

Девчонка расцветает. Откладывает пачку писем в сторону, картинно потягивается. Сообщает заговорщическим шёпотом:

— Адмирал сегодня не в духе. — И спохватившись добавляет: — А вы присаживайтесь. И машет рукой на стоящий в углу стул.

Фред с наслаждением вытягивает ноги — одна нога и один протез. Чешется неимоверно. Мысли ползут медленно и неохотно. Как будто мозг зациклился на постоянно зудящей недоноге. Погряз в болоте недостабильности. Запутался в серой веренице недопроблем с недорешениями. А, может, так оно и есть.

— Линдси передавала вам привет.

Фред выныривает из сонного оцепенения, удивлённо поднимет брови.

— Линдси, она по чётным числам работает, тоже из волонтёров, такая… — и нелепый взмах рукой, символизирующий неизвестно что.

Фред пытается выловить из памяти образ этой самой Линдси — не то высокой, не то толстой, не то лохматой: ничего не выходит. Девчонка — видимо, всё же Келли, — смеётся и грозит пальцем. Заигрывает или просто смешит. Пытается расшевелить по привычке.

Из кабинета Адмирала — вот же привязчивое прозвище — выходит недовольный мужчина в деловом костюме. Фред нехотя поднимется.

 

— Вызывали? — спрашивает Фред.

— Я прочитал твою книжку, — говорит капитан Беркли без предисловий.

И Фред как-то разом осознаёт, что капитан собирается его отчитать. Как школьника. Прямо сейчас. По-отечески, с любовью. С сочувственной улыбкой и грустными морщинками в уголках глаз. И от этой улыбки, от этого покровительственного тона вдруг становится тошно.

— И как же она к вам попала? — огрызается Фред.

— Через миссис Хокинс, — он откидывается на спинку кресла и сидит, скрестив руки на груди. Сверлит Фреда тяжёлым обвиняющим взглядом. Тем особым отеческим взглядом, под которым хочется скорее признаться во всём и капитулировать. Тем особым взглядом, под которым действительно чувствуешь себя виновным.

Интересно, виновным в чём, отстранённо думает Фред.

— Мой отец пережил налёт на Перл Харбор, потом служил на авианосце «Йорктаун» в сорок третьем, — весомо сообщает Берки. — То, что ты написал — про гомосексуализм в армии — это низко. И то, как ты написал об этом — превознося эти так называемые чувства — это гнусно и подло.

Возражение про художественный вымысел вертится на языке. Фред молчит, не позволяя себе оправдываться. В конце концов, он не чувствует вины. Ни за «гомосексуализм в армии», ни за «так называемые чувства».

— И то, что ты выбрал Вторую мировую войну в качестве декораций для своей истории — это подло вдвойне. Это оскорбляет героев, защищавших нашу страну. Это бросает тень на армию.

Тишина в кабинете пронизана обидой и упрёками. Когда молчание затягивается, превращаясь в невольное признание вины, Фред устало пожимает плечами:

— Сэр, вы восприняли художественное произведение как личное оскорбление. Поверьте, ваш отец не имеет никакого отношения к рассказанной мною истории.

Берки с глухим ударом опускает ладонь на стол. Сейчас, несмотря на его тщедушное сложение, он выглядит по-настоящему значительным и грозным.

— Как личное оскорбление, лейтенант, я воспринимаю нелепое допущение, что мой отец вообще может иметь отношение к содомии.

Фред с трудом сдерживает нервный смешок. Разговор стремительно превращается в фарс.

В этом вся суть, внезапно думает он. В нелепом допущении, что издание книжки изменит что-то в лучшую сторону. Позволит разобраться в себе. Закрыть гештальт — или как там говорила Эленор? Начать новую жизнь… Ведь всё это — Нью-Йорк, психолог, книжка — ради этой самой, волшебной и манящей миражом счастливых перспектив новой жизни. А, выходит, вместо того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, ты просто закончил старую. Закончил руганью и какими-то полубезумными упрёками.

— К тому же, — внезапно спокойно говорит Берки, — ты издался под псевдонимом. И это означает, что ты с самого начала понимал, что пишешь. Понимал и боялся реакции. Боялся посмотреть в глаза тому, кого порочит твоя писанина. И это означает, что ты, лейтенант, трус.

Фред вскакивает со своего стула, как ужаленный. Стоит, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух. Капитан смотрит в сторону — сосредоточенный, напряжённый, как струна.

Фред разворачивается и идёт к двери. Короткое: «Свободен», — звучит как выстрел в спину.

Вываливаясь из приёмной, он с разгону впечатывается в следующего посетителя, отстраняется, не поднимая глаз. Игнорирует недоверчивое: «Трасти?!» и настойчивое: «Подожди меня на входе!», — и бредёт дальше. Неловко опускается на ступеньки крыльца и сидит, глядя в никуда.

А ведь Адмирал прав, бьётся в висках обидная больная мысль. Ты, Трасти, струсил. Спрятался сам от себя за миражом новой жизни. Ушёл из дома, сжёг все мосты. Переписал историю — свою историю переписал. И всё потому, что боялся посмотреть в глаза тому, кого твоя писанина, твои измышления, твой «гомосексуализм в армии» действительно порочит. Не сказал, пока была возможность. Не написал письма, когда вернулся домой. Вместо этого сбежал — от «так называемого чувства». Убедил себя, что так будет лучше, безопаснее и честнее. Поверил в собственную сказочку про новую жизнь…

 

За спиной хлопает дверь. В поле зрения оказываются сначала дурацкие белые кроссовки, а потом потёртые джинсы.

— Что ты сделал с Адмиралом? — интересуется их обладатель голосом, подозрительно напоминающим Брогана. — Он выглядит так, как будто ты обокрал его мамашу.

— Скорее, обесчестил папашу, — вяло огрызается Фред.

Броган смотрит на него несколько секунд и начинает ржать. Хлопать себя по коленям, нелепо размахивать руками. Фред наконец встряхивается и поднимает голову. И ощущает разом —снежинки, крупными каплями ныряющие за ворот куртки, промокшие джинсы и привычно зудящую ногу. Броган протягивает руку, помогая ему подняться, и Фред неожиданно для себя рад его видеть.

 

— Я работаю в баре, — сообщает Броган, — пара кварталов отсюда.

В кафе чисто и пусто. И мокрый снег за окном кажется нарисованным, нарочито бутафорским. И таким же нарочито бутафорским кажется Броган — довольный жизнью, лохматый, гражданский, целиком и полностью. Весь какой-то уютный и сытый. И похожий на кота. Скажешь кому, что этот человек полдюжины лет отлетал на F-15 — не поверят, посмеются ещё.

— Вам туда вышибала не нужен? — Фред помешивает остывший кофе и разглядывает лениво ползущие по стеклу капли.

Броган хмыкает. Перегибается через стол и весомо хлопает по плечу:

— Как-то ты завял, Трасти. Нужно приводить тебя в чувство.

Фред усмехается. Мысли текут, похожие на непогоду за окном, вялые, неохотные, ненастоящие.

— Нам бухгалтер нужен, на полставки, — едва ли не с гордостью сообщает Броган. — И кстати, прямо над баром квартира освободилась. Только она огромная, я как раз соседа ищу.

— Броган, я Беркли окончил, — улыбается Фред. — Какой бухгалтер? Чеки в баре может перебирать любой студент — за бесплатную выпивку по выходным.

Броган смешно закатывает глаза:

— Знаю, в чём твоя проблема, Трасти. Ты вечно рвёшься быть лучшим, вечно куда-то торопишься, ищешь что-то.

Фред вздрагивает, отрываясь наконец от созерцания стекла. Сидит, бестолково хлопая глазами, и пытается понять, как этот простой и незамысловатый человек одной простой и незамысловатой фразой умудрился ухватить суть.

Броган ерошит отросшие волосы и лукаво подмигивает:

— Может, нужно остановиться и подождать? Может, то, что ты ищешь, само придёт в руки?

 

#  Эпилог

_Февраль 1992_

В баре накурено так, что слезятся глаза. Броган выныривает из-за стойки, коротко жмет Джеку руку и подталкивает вглубь зала. И говорит, кажется, сразу обо всем. Бэгли поднимается из-за стола, машет рукой. Демонстрируя все тридцать два зуба, улыбается Фитцсиммонс. Отодвигаются стулья, только что мирно сидевшие за столиком парни превращаются в гомонящую толпу. Джек растерянно кивает, жмет руки, пытается отличить едва знакомые лица от незнакомых вовсе. Они все уже слегка навеселе — смеются, хлопают друг друга по плечам, болтают — все разом, так что и не понять, о чём речь. И Джеку не сразу удаётся вынырнуть из водоворота радостной суеты.

 

Фред сидит за опустевшим столом, крутит в руках полный бокал и смотрит строго перед собой, как будто не решается поднять глаза. Джек присаживается рядом.

— Почему ты не написал мне, когда вернулся домой? — спрашивает он.

Фред едва заметно хмурится, нервно прикусывает губу и наконец поворачивает голову:

— Не хотел получить ответ из вежливости. — Пожимает плечами, добавляет: — Не знал, что написать.

Джек хмыкает, кладет руки на стол и задумчиво барабанит пальцами по краю пепельницы.

— Ну, ты мог бы написать про воображаемую партию в бридж в лавке твоего отца, про разговоры под звездами или про трюк с вишенкой.

— Вы прочитали? — неуверенно улыбается Фред.

— Я в процессе, — признается Джек. — На моменте, где КАГ предлагает ночную команду.

Улыбка Фреда становится шире, в глазах пляшут черти:

— КАГа собьют свои, по ошибке во время ночного вылета.

Джек отодвигается от стола, едва заметно задевая Фреда локтем:

— Какая трагедия. Но у главных героев все будет хорошо?

Фред смотрит не мигая, внимательно и серьезно. Потом откидывается на спинку стула и замирает, привалившись к Джеку плечом:

— У главных героев все будет хорошо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Видимость неограниченна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671555) by [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B0%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80)




End file.
